Wedding Bells and Memory Bliss
by The Poison Sunflower
Summary: Just a cute James/Rachael one-shot. Rated K  because I'm paranoid.


**I love the James/Rachael pairing, so I decided to write this. I hope you all love it as much as I do. Rated K+ because i'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know BTR or anything else you may reconize.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Wedding Bells and Memory Bliss**

_Rachael POV_

I couldn't believe that this day had finally come. My day. I arrived at the church with my maid of honor, Jo. Everybody else was already at the church.

"Are you nervous?" Jo asked me.

"A little." I lied, I was extremely nervous, who wouldn't? Today was my wedding day. The day I would finally become Mrs. James Diamond. I remember the day he proposed.

_*Flashback*_

I was sitting on a lounge chair next to the notorious Palmwoods pool, reviewing a script when my phone rang. It was James, my boyfriend of four years.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, just looking over a script." I said.

"Could you do something for me?" James asked.

"Of course." I said without missing a beat.

"Could you come up to the apartment?"

"Sure, be right up. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and headed up to apartment 2J. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." James said.

I opened the door, the room was completely dark, for the exception of a few dozen candles. I looked around, then saw James standing in the middle of the living room, a single red rose in his hands.

"Hello Rachael."

"James?" I said, even though I knew it was him.

James walked to me in three long strides and pulled me into his strong embrace.

"James...can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." James said.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked.

"It adds to the moment." James said.

"I don't under-" I didn't even get to finish my thought.

James let go of me and got down on one knee and took my hand.

"Rachael, I love you with all my heart and soul, since the first time I ever saw you, I never looked at another girl. You have changed me, and I hope I have changed you. That is why i'm doing this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple ring box.

"Rachael May Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." I said as my eyes started to water.

James pulled me into a tight hug as we kissed passionately.

_*Flashback over*_

I remembered this as I sat in the room off of the church, waiting for the ceremony to start. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. It was Carlos.

"Wow Rachael, you look really good."

"Thanks Carlos." I said, giving him a hug. "What's up?"

"Well, everyone's here, so the wedding is going to start in five minutes. Oh yeah, and James wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

"Awww, tell him I love him too."

"Will do." Carlos said, shutting the door behind him.

_Five minutes later_

"Rach?" My mom, Carrie, said from outside the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful. James is the luckiest man in the world."

"Mom, stop." I joked, and we laughed.

Then I heard the music.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I said as we left the room. My dad was waiting for me outside the room, he took my arm as my mom took her seat in the front pew. As I reached the beginning of the isle my dream became a reality. The perfect man in the world was there, James, hair perfect, bright hazel eyes shining in the light. And so weren't my best friends, Jo, Camille, Stephenie, Carlos, Kendall, Logan they were all here. I reached the altar, when the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. If anybody has a reason why these people should not be wed, speak now of forever hold your peace." Nobody spoke up, so he continued.

"James David Diamond, do you take Rachael May Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." James said.

"And do you Rachael May Taylor take James David Diamond to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

James took me around my waist, dipped me, and kissed me while people cheered. Before I knew it, we were running out of the front doors of the church with people throwing rice at us. As we came to our car we realized that Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had decorated it to their heart's content. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel, to be with my new husband, James Diamond. I was truly the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
